


To Me, You're Purrfect

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cat Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original prompt idea was by captain-snark and went like this: "There are many a fic where Derek is unknowingly stuck in his wolf form and taken care of by Stiles but i really want fic where stiles accidentally turns himself into a cat and goes to Derek cos he thinks Derek might recognize him..being a wolf and all.<br/>Except, Derek does not. But also Derek is a secret cat person. And tells Stiles he’s gorgeous as he pets him, because Stiles would be a totally gorgeous cat. All lean with big paws and huge amber eyes and a fuzzy white tummy."</p>
<p>And that's basically what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm truly sorry about the title. Really, I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, check out the beautiful cover mitea from tumblr made

Stiles should have known better than to run after an unknown witch into the woods.

“Wait!” he calls after her and she finally comes to a halt, probably more because of the fact that she can’t run further than because he’s telling her to stop. She turns, wide-eyed and panting. Stiles pants back.

“Fuck, hold on.”

He leans his hand on a tree and tries to catch his breath. At least the witch is just as affected by their run as he is.

“What do you want?” the witch asks after a few minutes of them panting into the silence.

“What do _I_ want? What do _you_ want?” Stiles retorts because seriously, he’s lived in this town for his whole life, this girl has not.

“If you think you can come here and… and… try to hurt my friends then-”

“Your friends?” the girl asks, puzzled.

“My _pack_ , whatever.”

“You’re not a werewolf,” the witch says, clearly on her guard. “And you’re not a witch. How could you know what I am?”

“Yeah, well, I saw you steal that gum in the store. Like, snapping your fingers and then it was gone and I know it’s in your pocket.”

The girl raises her chin, defiantly.

“You can’t prove anything.”

Stiles opens his mouth but can’t really come up with a good reply to that. Besides it was just a gum, hardly worth anything. Unless she’d steal, like, a hundred of them.

“Anyway, I’m going to call my buddy Scott, the alpha, and he’ll make sure that you’re leaving this town.”

The girl’s eyes widen and she clenches her fists. Stiles picks up his phone.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that,” she says and snaps her fingers, once, twice. Then she starts to grow, not getting fatter, just growing into a huge-ass giant girl. She would reach the treetops in height. Except… the treetops have grown too. The whole world has grown. Stiles looks around himself, realizing that his clothes are pooling around him. He’s standing in the opening for the head of his shirt.

“Fuck,” he says.

It comes out as “meow”.

“Meow,” he says pathetically again, meaning fuck.

The witch takes a step closer to him and Stiles does what any sane human – cat, whatever – would do: he flees. It’s easy to run on all fours, it feels normal, probably because it _is_ normal when he’s in this form.

He runs until he sees Deaton’s clinic and slinks in through the opened door. A huge dog in the waiting room barks menacingly at him and his immediate response is to hiss and arch his back.

“Well, hello there,” he hears a familiar voice.

Scott! He’s a wolf, he’d recognize Stiles and know what to do. Stiles hurries up to Scott and lets his friend pick him up.

“This isn’t anyone of yours?” Scott asks the few people in the waiting area. They all shake their heads.

“He just came in through the door,” an old lady with an iguana cradled to her chest replies, nodding towards the opened doors.

“Let’s have a look at you then,” Scott says and carries Stiles to one of the examination rooms. He puts Stiles on the table and Stiles stares at him, willing his friend to use his freaking wolf-nose and realize that Stiles isn’t a real cat but his best friend.

Scott though is busy prodding at him and-

“Your fucking pervert!” Stiles hisses as Scott just grabbed his balls. He claws at Scott and glares at him. Scott, the fucker, only chuckles and pats his head.

“Sorry, little guy, I just had to check if you were castrated or not. You aren’t.”

“Of course I’m not,” Stiles answers indignantly. Scott only smiles back.

“If I leave you here, will you run away?” Scott asks and Stiles gives him an unimpressed stare. Of course he wouldn’t run away from his best friend who _has to_ catch up on the fact that Stiles is human soon. Also, Deaton’s in the room next door, he might know what to do. There’s also the possibility of Deaton knowing what to do but not telling them anything – Stiles is quite sure the man’s withholding information from them for his own amusement while they run around like beheaded chickens, trying to save the town.

Scott leaves for just a few moments. Stiles busies himself with chasing a fly – who would have known that would be a fun way to pass the time? He catches the fly and before he even has time to ponder his actions, he eats it. What the fuck?! He feels a bit nauseous afterwards.

Scott comes back just after this with Deaton in tow. Deaton prods at him a bit too, but when he tries to touch Stiles’ balls, Stiles is prepared and jerks around to bite and claw at the man’s hand.

“He doesn’t like that,” Scott chuckles. “He’s not castrated.”

Deaton hums noncommittally.

“They might have thought of using him for breeding, he’s quite a fine specimen,” he says. Stiles preens at his words. “For a Bengal anyway. I’ve always found those too skinny and too loud.”

Stiles glares at Deaton.

“His paws are rather big,” Scott agrees. “Unproportioned.”

Deaton chuckles. Stiles has never heard the man laugh before.

“He’ll grow into them. He’s only about a year old, I think. A teenager, if you will.”

“You think we’ll find the owner?” Scott asks.

“I’m hopeful,” Deaton nods. “Otherwise we’ll neuter him and put him up for adoption.”

Neuter? Who the fuck are they going to neuter? Stiles screeches and does what any sane cat with his balls still there should: he flees. The doors to both the examination room and the waiting room have been left opened and he easily gets out. What he didn’t count on was the fact that Scott would run after him. Of course he would. Stiles is fast, but so is Scott. Stiles is smaller though, manages to run between people’s legs and across the street. He hides behind a dumpster in an alley and watches as Scott runs past. Scott won’t be able to pick up his scent because of all the other people and Stiles is glad that it’s a Saturday and spring and every human in Beacon Hills are out.

He stays behind the dumpster for hours before he slowly emerges. He has no idea where to go. His only hope had been for Scott to recognize him even though he knows Scott isn’t that good at picking up scents.

Hang on, Stiles knows someone who _is_ good at scents and stuff. Someone born a werewolf. He hopes Derek won’t eat him, being a wolf and all that.

Derek doesn’t seem to be home. Stiles meows and scratches at his door for ages before he gives up and curls up in a ball in the corner next to Derek’s door.

“Hey there,” someone awakes him a while later.

At first Stiles finds himself confused as to why Derek’s so big even though he’s crouching in front of Stiles, and why Stiles himself is lying on the floor, but his memories quickly come back to him. Derek doesn’t seem inclined to eat him, he smiles in a way Stiles has never really seen before. It’s quite breathtaking, actually. Stiles stretches his back and yawns.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asks and Stiles knew it was a good idea to go to Derek.

“A witch turned me into a cat and Scott wanted to neuter me,” Stiles replies. Derek looks surprised and his smile gets a bit wider. Fucker thinking it’s funny that Stiles got turned into a cat. Stiles glares. Derek seems unimpressed by Stiles’ glare. He always is though.

“Is it okay if I pick you up?” he asks and Stiles takes a step towards Derek to show that it’s indeed okay. “You’re a really pretty cat.”

Derek scoops him up and cradles him softly to his chest. His broad, masculine, sexy chest. Stiles might be purring. He quickly stops when he realizes this. Derek unlocks the door and puts Stiles down on the counter in his kitchen. Stiles wants to complain how it’s unhygienic to have a cat on the counter, where he makes food, but he’s not a real cat so he doesn’t. He prefers being on the counter instead of the floor anyway.

“Are you hungry?” Derek asks. “I don’t have any cat food.”

“I don’t want cat food. I’d like some curly fries though,” Stiles meows.

Derek chuckles, brushing his hand over Stiles’ head, so quickly Stiles doesn’t know if he imagined it, before he goes to get something from the fridge. He cuts the hamburger in small pieces on a plate that he places in front of Stiles. Stiles hadn’t realized just _how_ hungry he was – he practically inhales the food.

“Been without food for a long time, have you?” Derek murmurs, his voice softer than Stiles has ever heard it.

“The whole day,” Stiles replies with his mouth full, some of the meat falls out but he just eats it up anyway. Derek chuckles and then the plate is empty and Stiles is still hungry. He tells Derek this.

“I don’t think it’s good for you to eat too much at once,” Derek tells him and picks him up from the counter. He cradles Stiles to his chest once again and starts scratching behind Stiles’ ear. It feels ridiculously good. The purring starts up again and Stiles can’t make it stop no matter how hard he tries because Derek just keeps petting him.

Derek walks over to the couch and sits down, his legs on the table, with Stiles on his belly. He scratches under Stiles’ chin and Stiles forgets the main reason he’s there.

“What should I call you, huh?” Derek asks and Stiles freezes. Because what? He’s Stiles. Doesn’t Derek realize this? “You remind me of him, you know. Of Stiles.”

“That’s because I _am_ Stiles,” Stiles meows at him. Derek chuckles and it’s… fond? He keeps on petting Stiles, his head, his side, his chest. It all feels really nice. “You have all these spots,” Derek continues in that fond, soft voice of his. “I’ll call you Spot. For now.”

“That’s a dog name!” Stiles complains. “And a lousy one, at that.”

“I know,” Derek agrees but Stiles realizes Derek has no idea what Stiles is saying.

Fuck his life.

He doesn’t flee from Derek’s apartment though because Derek isn’t talking about neutering him. Also, food and petting.

When the evening comes Derek’s phone rings and when he picks it up Stiles realizes he can hear the other end of the conversation as well. Cat hearing is awesome.

“Did Stiles tell you he was going to visit his aunt in Los Angeles for a week?” Scott asks without saying hello.

“No, I don’t talk to Stiles that much,” Derek says, his face scowling. He looks so different from when he’s been talking softly and smiling (softly) at Stiles this whole afternoon. Stiles wonders if Derek really dislikes him (human!Stiles that is, not cat!Stiles, Derek seems to adore cat!Stiles) that much, that the mere mention of Stiles’ name gives him a scowl.

“Yeah, he didn’t tell me either. Just called me to tell me this.”

What? Stiles sits up straighter on the couch. He hasn’t called Scott.

“Was he okay?” Derek asks.

“Yeah, he’s fine. Just… I don’t know, I’m just a bit disappointed that he didn’t tell me about it when we met yesterday.”

“Well, that’s because you didn’t talk to me, you talked to that witch. Freaking witch that can probably change her voice,” Stiles screams at Scott, who of course doesn’t understand a word of what he’s saying.

“You have a cat?” Scott asks, tone full of surprise.

“Just a stray,” Derek scowls.

“I didn’t know you liked cats,” Scott says.

“I don’t,” Derek says. “He just wouldn’t leave.”

Wait, what? Stiles stares at him. That’s not how Stiles had interpreted the situation _at all_.

“Let me know if you need any help,” Scott tells him and Derek nods before they hang up.

Derek turns to Stiles, who glares at him for lying.

“I’m sorry,” Derek says, his soft voice back. “I couldn’t… They’d laugh at me, okay? I can’t tell them.”

Stiles wants to protest, that they wouldn’t laugh at Derek at all for being a cat person, but he realizes that that’s not true. He and Scott would. He feels a bit bad and has no idea how to make Derek feel better. He surprises himself when he steps onto Derek’s chest and butts his head against the man’s chin. His stubble feels great to rub against (Stiles isn’t at all surprised). Derek smiles at him and pets him and even presses a kiss to his head. Stiles can’t stop purring.

It gets awkward that night. Stiles goes to sleep on the couch while Derek’s in the bathroom brushing his teeth. When Derek’s done he comes into the living room, looking soft and cuddly in a green Henley and gray pajama pants. Stiles did not need to know how Derek looks when he sleeps. Derek scoops Stiles up from the couch and deposits him on the bed before he crawls in next to Stiles.

No matter how much Stiles would like to sleep in the same bed as Derek, this just feels weird. He leaves and doesn’t even make it to the couch before Derek scoops him up from the floor with his hands under Stiles’ belly.

“Can’t you stay in my bed?” Derek asks and kind of awkwardly lies down without letting go of Stiles. He pats Stiles and holds him against his chest as he lies on his back. Stiles tries to get away.

“Please?”

Derek’s voice is soft and pleading and Stiles’ heart might break a bit. He sighs and lies down on Derek’s chest. Derek’s grip lets up after a few minutes and Stiles moves to leave but then he sees the sad look on Derek’s face so instead he lies down next to Derek, without touching him. Derek smiles and rolls to his side so he’s spooning Stiles’ little body.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Derek murmurs. “Good night, Spot the Cat.”

Stiles purrs until he falls asleep.

 

They form a weird routine after that. Stiles is almost afraid how easy it is to be a cat. Derek showers him with love and food and kisses. He buys a collar that Stiles wrestles himself out of three times before Derek gives up on putting it on him again. He buys a cat tree and Stiles finds himself enjoying goofing around in it. Derek buys a lot of toy mice that are surprisingly fun to chase around. Especially when Derek throws them for him to catch. Derek laughs out loud the first time when Stiles brings the toy mouse back to Derek after Derek has thrown it through the apartment. Stiles takes to bring toys to Derek as often as possible. Derek buys him cat food, which he refuses to eat until Derek gives in and gives him regular human food.

“This can’t possibly be good for you,” he says as he feeds Stiles curly fries. Stiles merely purrs.

They spend a lot of time on the couch, watching bad TV shows. Stiles’ favorite spot is on Derek’s chest where he can feel Derek’s heartbeat and Derek pets him until he falls asleep.

Kira and Malia come by once and they coo over him and brush him and he likes the attention until they tie a pink bow around his neck. He almost strangles himself before he manages to get it off. Derek only smiles fondly at him and Stiles feels it might be worth strangulation to see that fond, loving smile.

Derek tells him things too. Usually in the dark when they’re in Derek’s bed. He tells Stiles about his family and about Kate and how he’s such a complete failure. Stiles tries to tell him he isn’t, but he doesn’t have any words so he meows and purrs and butts his head against Derek’s chin and licks his fingers. Derek immediately looks a bit happier.

“I miss Stiles,” Derek sighs one night. “I know we don’t talk much, only when there’s another evil but… I miss him when he’s not around. I wish…”

Stiles lies completely still. What is Derek saying? Because it sounds like…

“He’s different from the others,” Derek says. “He’d stay, I know he would. If he’d love me, he’d never stop and he’d never leave, I’m sure. I wouldn’t either. He’s it, you know?”

Stiles has no idea what to say so he stays still and lies awake for hours after Derek’s fallen asleep. Derek, who is in love with him. Derek, who’s this brave werewolf who always puts others before himself. Derek, who would sacrifice his life to keep others safe. Derek, who’s funny and witty and sarcastic and a bit of an ass – but Stiles is too so that’s okay. Derek, who’s gorgeous and completely out of Stiles’ league – but apparently not. Derek, who’s also a cat person and has a soft side that he’s too afraid to show.

Derek, whom Stiles might be a bit in love with.

 

Things don’t change after Derek’s big reveal. Derek still sees Stiles as Spot the Cat. Stiles lets him. It’s easier than pulling away. He tried that and it only worked for a few hours before Derek’s sad sighs from the couch made Stiles come out from his hiding place under the couch and jump up into Derek’s lap and rub his head against Derek’s chin, saying “I’m sorry” and “I love you” in the only way he could as a cat.

 

It all comes to an end though. Stiles is alone in the apartment at the time. One moment he’s grooming himself (licking himself, whatever) and the next he’s licking his very human arm. He stops, still with his tongue out. He goes to check in the mirror and yeah, he’s completely human. He’s thrilled. Also naked. He steals some clothes from Derek before making a beeline for his own home. He looks forward to a shower and jerking off (maybe thinking of Derek’s soft, fond smiles). (In this case “maybe” means “definitely”.)

It takes almost an hour before he starts feeling bad. He wonders how Derek will get by without Spot the Cat. He vows to go check up on the werewolf tomorrow.

He has to go the store, because of course his dad couldn’t do any grocery shopping while Stiles was away (and Stiles wonders if the witch used magic because everyone seem to believe it’s totally plausible that he’d go visit his aunt in LA. It’s not. She’s sixty and barely speaks any English and Stiles barely speaks any Polish, it’d be a disaster). By the cereal he comes across a familiar face.

“You!”

His eyes narrows and the witch waves a bit awkwardly at him.

“Hi,” she says as if she didn’t turn him into a cat for a week the last time they met. Or maybe exactly as if she’d done that.

She takes a step closer to Stiles, who backs away even though he knows that distance doesn’t really matter for a witch.

“I’m sorry for turning you into a cat,” she says.

“Really? Then why did you?”

“You said I wouldn’t get to live in this town,” she says.

“Because you’d try to kill us!” Stiles hisses at her, keeping his voice low so they won’t attract any attention.

“What? No! Why would you think that?”

Stiles blinks at her.

“Everyone else who comes into this town wants us dead,” Stiles says.

The witch looks a bit horrified by this news.

“Scott didn’t tell me.”

“You’ve talked to Scott?”

She nods.

“I met him yesterday, he’s really nice.”

“I know.”

“He said I was welcome to stay if I didn’t have any ill intentions.”

Stiles nods.

“And then I turned you back into human,” she motions at Stiles’ human body. “Also, your phone.”

She picks up his phone from his pocket. Stiles accepts it gingerly.

“How did you make everyone believe I was in LA?” he asks.

“I have my tricks.”

She smiles slightly.

“Next time, can you use your tricks on someone else?”

She chuckles and nods.

“No hard feelings then?” She asks and Stiles shakes his head because he surprisingly isn’t angry at her. “I’m Amelia, by the way.”

“Stiles,” Stiles replies and shake her hand.

Just before he leaves her in the cereal aisle he turns to add over his shoulder, “and you should probably put that chocolate bar back where you found it or in your basket and actually pay for it. My dad’s the Sheriff.”

Stiles takes pleasure in Amelia’s beet red face.

 

Derek is subdued, even more so than usual. He seems glad Stiles is back but he keeps looking around himself, as if looking for something. Someone, Stiles realizes. His cat.

Stiles goes to Derek’s every day and tries to gather the courage to tell Derek that Stiles was his cat, but he can’t. Derek told him things he would never tell Stiles in human form.

Stiles also tries to gather the courage to ask Derek out or kiss him or _anything_. He’s a coward. They watch movies instead. Sometimes they cook together and Derek’s a pretty decent chef, Stiles comes to realize.

He puts up with the mournful sighs and heartbroken glances at the empty cat tree for about a week before he goes to the local cat shelter. There are no spotted cats there, but he finds a cute red, white and black kitten that he thinks Derek would like.

“She’s about five months old,” the girl at the shelter tells him.

He signs the papers and pays for the cat – anyone else would probably not be able to come in and adopt a cat from the shelter the very same day but being the Sheriff’s son has its benefits. He borrows a traveling cage that he promises to return and then he drives up to Derek’s loft. He’s spent the last couple weeks living basically (and sometimes literally) on top of Derek – first as a cat and then as a human friend – but he’s oddly nervous when he knocks on the door.

“Hey,” Derek says as he opens, his soft smile is there but not as loving as when Stiles was a cat. Almost though.

“I brought you someone who might need someone to take care of her,” Stiles holds up the cage. The cat meows and Derek stares at it as if he’s never seen a cat before.

“What? You- you bought me a cat?”

“Adopted,” Stiles corrects. “She’s from the shelter. She’s yours if you want her.”

“If I want…?”

Stiles has never seen Derek like this. It makes him smile, but also feel very nervous. He’s afraid Derek might take offense and rip his throat out.

“Thank you,” Derek looks up earnestly at him. “I- thank you!”

“Anytime, dude,” Stiles says awkwardly.

Derek takes the cage from Stiles and steps into the apartment. Stiles follows him and closes the door.

“I’ve noticed the empty cat tree,” Stiles says.

“Yeah,” Derek sighs and opens the cage so the cat can sniff around the apartment. She’s tentative as she walks around, sniffing everything. “I had a cat for a week, but I think he got out of the window. He probably won’t come back.”

“He probably went back to his other family,” Stiles agrees.

Derek nods as he watches the kitten jump up on the couch, barely being able to jump that high. The soft, loving smile is back on his face.

“What are you going to call her?” Stiles asks.

“Selina,” Derek says after a few moments of consideration.

“Selina? That’s Catwoman’s real name.”

“I know.”

Derek turns his soft, loving smile on Stiles.

“Stiles, I- thank you so much for this. I’ve never…”

“Anything to make you happy,” Stiles says and he realizes that this is true. Derek stares at him, his gaze searching and Stiles swallows hard. This is it, this is the moment Derek realizes that Stiles is head over heels in love with him. He thinks he also might have imagined Derek telling Spot the Cat about his love for Stiles, because Derek loving Stiles? That’s ridiculous. It’s completely and utterly- Stiles’ train of thought is abruptly interrupted by Derek’s lips against his. He’s unresponsive because the kiss is a shock. Derek makes to pull back but Stiles makes an embarrassingly high-pitched sound in the back of his throat as he fists his hands in Derek’s shirt and pulls their bodies together – and most importantly their lips.

When they break away from air – somehow having made it to the couch – Selina is busy eating the raw steak Derek had prepared for cooking later. Derek only smiles and pets her head, saying they’ll order take out instead.


	2. But then what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not!fic about what happened afterwards. I posted this on my tumblr but someone asked about what happened then and here's my answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The links will take you to either a general google pic search or a specific cat I've found for each of the characters - I've written specific after those that are if you know how the different breeds look already but are interested in what specific looks I've chosen. I'd love to hear your opinions, if you disagree with any of the cats I've chosen for the characters. I love cats so I had lots of fun doing this and could probably keep doing this forever. Though the story itself takes place in a somewhat canon universe I've added characters that are no longer in the show because I love them, okay? (Shit, I forgot Jackson - he'd probably be longhaired. Either a [Turkish angora](https://www.google.se/search?q=birman&hl=sv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=N0qyVMmpEcHjywPphYHwCg&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1517&bih=714&dpr=0.9#hl=sv&tbm=isch&q=turkish+angora) or a [ragdoll](https://www.google.se/search?q=ragdoll&hl=sv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=u0uyVPvNJ6vGygOeloGgBQ&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1517&bih=714&dpr=0.9))  
> Let me know if any of the links don't work properly.

Okay, so I have lots of head canons for this. Stiles  _does_  tell Derek about him being Spot the Cat, but not until years later and Derek’s just relieved that Spot wasn’t hit by a car or something. 

Stiles and Amelia become BFFs, which makes both Derek and Scott jealous but they don’t have to worry and they realize this at last.

Some time after Stiles has told Derek about him being Spot the Cat, Amelia gets angry at Derek and turns  _him_  into a cat. I can’t decide if he’d look like the grumpy cat or just a competely black cat (like a Bombay cat).

After that it becomes kind of a thing, Amelia turning different pack members into cats for fun and giggles (or if they piss her off). They come up with a way of showing the rest of the pack that they’re actually humans, like organizing the magnetic letters that Stiles buys and puts at the very bottom of Derek’s fridge, because let’s face it, Derek finds all the strays and brings them home to his (and Stiles’) place. Kira stays in her cat form for almost a month because she enjoys the attention - Amelia laughs and covers for her until Kira eventually writes her name on the fridge.

Kira would, of course, be a [black cat with yellow eyes](https://www.google.se/search?q=black+cat+yellow+eyes&hl=sv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=-UWyVMGGNcHNygO4toLABA&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1517&bih=714&dpr=0.9). Scott would probably be a brown tabby, short hair like [this one](http://www.tica-uk.org.uk/assets/images/EN_13HHP_RW_SGM_Ben_brown_classic_tabby_SH.jpg) (specific). Lydia would be a long-haired, red (and maybe white) beauty (not a persian because I don’t like their noses, maybe a [Norwegian Forest cat](http://www.kronangens.se/5%20bilder%20p%C3%A5%20Kastanj.htm) (specific)). _Or_ Lydia could be a [somali](https://www.google.se/search?q=somali+cat&hl=sv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=80iyVNvPF-b4ywOJh4GQAQ&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1517&bih=714&dpr=0.9). Allison would be a [Bombay](https://www.google.se/search?q=bombay+cat&hl=sv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=FUmyVMquD-KAywPJ4oGgDg&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1517&bih=714&dpr=0.9) or a [black oriental shorthair](https://www.google.se/search?q=oriental+shorthair+black&hl=sv&biw=1517&bih=714&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=NkmyVOimIaHmyQO-54DgAg&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ&dpr=0.9). Erica and Isaac would be [siamese cats](https://www.google.se/search?q=siamese&hl=sv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=TkmyVOaePIHTygOpzYKgAQ&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1517&bih=714&dpr=0.9) and acting like the [two siamese cats in Disney’s the Lady and the Tramp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlQYqQs0R3w) (video). Boyd would be a [Havana Brown](https://www.google.se/search?q=havanna+brown&hl=sv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=s0myVK22FMHMyAPGg4GgCg&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1517&bih=714&dpr=0.9#hl=sv&tbm=isch&q=havana+brown+cat&imgdii=_). Chris Argent would be a [grey tabby](http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/105/d/3/grey_tabby_cat_lookback_by_sunnwingss_stock-d3e1ipn.jpg) (specific) with a gash in his ear. Sheriff Stilinski would be a[ brown tabby](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/4d/Cat_November_2010-1a.jpg) (specific). Not that Amelia would ever dare to turn any of the last two into cats but maybe she teaches a bit of magic to Stiles and he does it? Malia would be a [Birman](https://www.google.se/search?q=birman&hl=sv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=N0qyVMmpEcHjywPphYHwCg&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1517&bih=714&dpr=0.9), but she would  _hate_  being a cat becuase “I’m a coyote, I eat cats for breakfast” though she doesn’t really because she loves petting Stiles and Derek’s cats (yes, they adopt quite a few more).


End file.
